Sanctuary For All My Arse
by xxWavexxRiderxx
Summary: Dean and Sam learn about a different side to the hunting business when they visit the home of Helen Magnus, where the monsters they normally kill are offered a safe home. Can they put aside their differences and learn to work together?


Dean glared down at the shape shifter at his feet. The shape shifter looked up at him and grinned as he wiped blood form the corner of his mouth.

"Bit touchy aren't we Dean? Did I hit a nerve? Hit on a sensitive subject for you?"

He laughed as he watched Dean's darkening mood.

"I guess I did."

"You made me think my brother had gotten drugged up on Demon Blood again!"

The shape shifter looked at Dean confused. "Well… yeah. Of course I did. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before little Sammy goes off the rails and goes on a demon blood fuelled rampage again."

"He won't… he promised."

The shape shifter laughed. "Like he promised he wouldn't leave you but instead he ran away to Stanford? Yeah Sam Winchester's promises aren't worth anything."

Dean pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed at the shape shifters head. The shape shifter just laughed.

"You have no idea do you Dean? You really think I'd come all this way just to taunt you without an escape plan?"

Dean smirked. "I see no escape plan." He cocked the weapon. He smiled as the satisfying click it made caused the shape shifter grin to slide from his face.

"See you in Hell." Dean placed his finger on the trigger.

"Do not kill that man!" A clear British accent rang out behind him.

"_What the hell?_" Dean muttered under his breath. He turned around slowly keeping an eye on the shape shifter from the corner of his eye as he raised his gun to the intruder. He came face to face with a woman, and by Dean's standards, he wouldn't pass up the chance to chat her up in a bar.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his gaze tightened as he frowned at her.

"My name is Dr Helen Magnus. And I'm here to stop you from shooting this poor man."

"Why the hell would you care about him?" Dean frowned with confusion as his hand tightened on his handgun. "He's a monster I should shoot him right now."

"Only if you have silver bullets."

"Okay lady… I'm a hunter. I hunt monsters like him…" He gestured back to the shape shifter "…For a living. I have plenty of silver bullets in my gun. And I really don't want to waste one of them on a pretty girl like you."

She looked angry. "A girl? Really?" She laughed. "I've heard much about you Dean Winchester but the rumours about you attitude towards women… really do not do you justice."

Dean took a step forward and Helen raised her arms in defence, a look of shock on her face, as Dean pointed the gun in her face.

"Now how the hell do you know who I am?" Dean asked angrily.

"How could I not know about you? Dean Winchester the one who started the end of the world…" Dean winced slightly at the memory. "…the same man who helped end it. Plus you go around shooting abnormals like this man here, before I can save them and offer sanctuary."

Dean frowned "…Abnormals?"

"You refer to them as monsters. I prefer to call them abnormals. And each one of them deserves a safe Sanctuary. Not to be shot in the face by some trigger happy, leather clad, drunkard!"

"You offer them Sanctuary? Why?"

"Because everyone deserves to be saved. Even you hunters like you Dean."

Dean smirked. "You know Castiel then?"

"No I don't. Is he another of your trigger happy friends then?"

"No. It's just he said pretty much the same thing you did the first he met me. You too would get along pretty well." Dean lowered his gun slightly. Helen dropped her hands but kept a wary gaze on Dean.

"So you have more… abnormals…" The word felt odd to say. But he figured to get on this women's side, calling him a monster would not do him any favours. "… Like him… Where?"

Helen glanced at Dean curiously as she folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. He honestly had no clue why he was so damn curious all of a sudden. "I guess it's just I've never seen anyone want to save a shape shifter before…"

She smiled. "I keep them at my house. And there are several Sanctuarys across the world. In London, Cairo, Moscow…"

She glanced at him curiously. "If you allow me to save this man. I could give you and your brother, the guided tour. See a different side to the hunting business."

Dean holstered his gun, and glanced at the shape shifter. He really wanted to shoot this guy but he was curious about this Sanctuary. He glanced back at Helen, a smile on his face.

"You have a deal lady." He smirked as she frowned at his use of the word lady.

Dean frowned. "Is it okay if two other guys come along? I think they would be interested to meet you. Plus you might want to meet them."

"Certainly. Why don't you meet me…" She pulled out a piece of piece and scribbled something down. She handed it to Dean. "Meet me at this address. Bring your brother and the other two guys. Ring the doorbell would you please. I don't like people just breaking into my house. And I know you do like to do that." She smirked.

Dean glanced at the piece of paper as Helen walked past him to help the shape shifter to his feet. He glanced at her as she walked past, a helpful arm placed round the shape shifters shoulders.

"How do I know that this is genuine?"

She glanced back it him waving the piece of paper in the air.

"Dean, you need to start trusting people more. Not everyone wants to lie to you." She smiled as she disappeared round the corner of the alley, shape shifter in tow.

Dean shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and pulled his phone out. He scrolled down the contacts till he found his brother's name.

"Did you get the shape shifter Dean?" He heard his brothers rough voice on the other wound.

"What no hello?"

"Dean!" Sam said angrily. Dean chuckled before the grin faded. "Actually…"

Sam's groan vibrated the airwaves on the phone. "Please tell me you got him Dean?"

"No I err… Let him go." Dean grimaced.

"You what? Ow. Gabriel just bloody heal the wound and stop poking it."

"Such a big baby aren't you Sammy?" Dean grinned as he heard Gabriel sarcastic reply.

"Sam. I actually met a woman…"

"You let the shape shifter go to get laid?"

"What? No. This woman saved the shape shifter. She invited us to visit her 'Sanctuary'"

"Sanctuary? What the hell?"

"Yeah I don't know either. How about you put those nerdy geeky credentials you've got to use and research a woman named 'Dr Helen Magnus'. I come see you and then we can all swing by the Sanctuary and take a looksee. Gabriel and Castiel are invited too."

Sam sighed. "Okay fine Dean."

"Bye Bitch." Dena hung up before Sam could reply with his usual 'Jerk'.

Dean curled his fingers around the piece of paper again. He glanced at Helen's slanted writing. He smiled before shaking his head. He was pretty sure when he got back to the motel Gabriel would tease him for a woman getting the better of him.


End file.
